Desangrándome
by Greengrass07
Summary: Cuando ella recuperó el control de su cuerpo, corrió hacia los brazos del chico. Había escuchado lo suficiente como para saber que, a final de cuentas, su amor había logrado tocar aquel corazón oscuro. Los tres verdugos se sorprendieron al verla en el suelo, cubriendo con su propio cuerpo a aquel casi irreconocible saco de piel mutilada. Si iban a morir, habrían de hacerlo juntos.


_**Hola! Hoy les traigo este fic que escribí hace poco más de un mes. Fue hecho para un reto en el grupo "Dramiones: Historias de amor que debieron ser contadas" el cual consistía en hacer un escrito basado en una canción. Este está inspirado en "Bleeding Out" de Imagine Dragons y en lo personal me costó mucho trabajo ya que ese no es el tipo de música que suelo escuchar XD ACLARACIÓN: no es un songfic.**_

_**Espero que lo disfruten y agradecería enormemente que me dejaran una review con su opinión acerca del escrito. Besos!**_

_**DESANGRÁNDOME**_

El resplandor de la luna se filtraba por la copa de los frondosos árboles que se encontraban alrededor de aquel rubio tirado en el suelo. Sus ojos hundidos empeoraban el semblante de su rostro demacrado, pero su corazón latía más rápido que nunca.

-¡Eres un maldito traidor!- Una voz familiar, que había escuchado por seis años a diario resonó en el silencio del bosque, haciendo eco por la fuerza y la furia con la que fue emitida.

"Lo soy" pensó. Pero no por haber asesinado a su propio padre, ni por haber intentado acabar con la miserable existencia de aquel que se paseaba por el mundo jurando ser el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos. Lo era porque había traicionado el amor de aquella chica que había confiado en él, aquella que lo puso por encima de sus propias convicciones con la esperanza de hallar algo de bondad dentro de aquel corazón corrompido por la maldad.

Una mano jaló su cabello con brutalidad, obligando a su exhausto cuerpo elevarse y ponerse de rodillas. A lo lejos, entre los árboles más grandes y oculta a la vista de los demás, una castaña observaba la escena, presa del pánico. Sus ojos marrones chocaron con los grises de quien se encontraba siendo brutalmente torturado por tres personas con trajes negros y capas del mismo color. Trataba de encontrar una respuesta ante aquella escena, pero todo lo que veía era incongruente. Tal vez porque (se suponía) que aquellos estaban en el mismo bando o porque el rubio no hacía nada para defenderse. Definitivamente algo andaba mal.

Ella estaba desarmada, herida y cansada, por lo cual Draco rogaba que no interfiriera, pues entonces ella no tendría escapatoria. Sin embargo, lo que él no sabía era que aquella chica estaba decidida a no volver a meter las manos al fuego por él.

El chico sintió que algo penetraba su costado. Intentó bajar la mirada pero aún seguía siendo sujetado por el cabello, obligándolo a tener la barbilla en alto, la cual no se habría movido de su lugar aunque lo hubieran soltado. Hizo una mueca de dolor, pero no profirió el menor de los sonidos. El dolor físico no era nada comparado con el de su alma al saber que había perdido para siempre a la mujer que amaba.

Unos días antes, aunque sin sufrimiento alguno, cierto pelirrojo había exhalado su último suspiro en manos de aquel joven que sólo cumplía con una orden, como siempre lo había hecho, pero no entendió la gravedad del asunto hasta que notó que lo observaban desde atrás...

Sintió un golpe en la barbilla. La sangre comenzó a brotar de su boca mientras lo empujaban al suelo con tanta fuerza que su rostro chocó contra la fría tierra. En ese instante recordó la mirada de pánico de la chica al observar el cuerpo sin vida de su mejor amigo a los pies de aquel a quien amaba. Un zapato se impactó contra el estómago del rubio. Recordó también la reacción de su padre al encontrarlo llorando, tratando de explicarle la situación a la castaña, mientras ella lo torturaba en el suelo con su propia varita. A su mente vino aquella luz roja que dio de golpe en el pecho de su amada, lanzándola por los aires.

Hermione observaba aquella inhumana tortura y, aunque no se explicaba por qué hacían eso, era lo menos que le deseaba a aquel maldito asesino. Qué importaban las heridas que habían aparecido en su cuerpo mientras estaba inconsciente, las cuales seguramente también eran su culpa. Lo que importaba era que aquel maldito, en quien había confiado, era el asesino de su mejor amigo.

Draco recordó también cuando su propio padre lo entregó a manos de aquel asqueroso tirano. Su propio padre, tratándolo como delincuente y no como su sangre. Después lo paralizó la imagen de la chica siendo arrastrada inconsciente y aventada a los pies pálidos de Voldemort, quien se atrevió a tocar su mejilla con sus asquerosas extremidades. Ahora un zapato oprimiendo brutalmente su parte baja lo regresó de su ensimismamiento. El dolor era desgarrador, pero se contuvo lo suficiente para no gritar, aunque había comenzado a sangrar por la nariz. Cuando pudo abrir los ojos de nuevo comenzó a buscar la mirada de aquella ocasional espectadora. La encontró, pero no pudo leer en aquella inexpresiva cara emoción alguna. Bajó la mirada derrotado.

Mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos hundidos recordó cómo Bellatrix intentó mutilar con una daga a la inconsciente cautiva. Recordó también cómo la adrenalina comenzó a correr por sus venas, logrando zafarse del amarre de su padre y golpeando brutalmente el pecho de la mortífaga, causando que su corazón se detuviera. También recordó cómo giró inhumanamente el cuello de su padre al ver que intentaba asesinar a la chica a patadas y cómo se abalanzó sobre Voldemort cuando éste ya levantaba su varita para conjurar la maldición asesina.

-¿Creíste que la sangre sucia iba a amarte a pesar de ser un asesino?- Se burló Goyle, quien le dio una patada en la cara. -Asesinaste a dos de los tuyos por esa perra, y uno de ellos era tu propio padre.

Hermione se tapó la boca. ¿Draco había asesinado a su padre por ella?

-¿Creíste que podrías con el Señor Tenebroso?- Crabbe comenzó a patearle el costado en el cual seguía incrustado un cuchillo de plata -Eres un iluso, Draco. Y en cuanto encontremos a la rata Granger pagará por haberte envenenado y vuelto en nuestra contra.

"Hermione, vete" repetía una y otra vez en sus adentros como si pudiera transmitirle el pensamiento por telepatía. Pero la chica seguía escuchando.

-¿Creíste que si le explicabas que el Señor Tenebroso te había amenazado con la vida de tu madre para que asesinaras a Potter y su manada, ella te entendería?- Pansy, la tercera en la escena, comenzó a burlarse -¡Qué ingenuo eres! Nosotros estamos podridos. ¡Nadie puede amarnos!- Exclamó mientras le lanzaba un hechizo torturador.

Hermione sintió nauseas. No sabía que pensar... Lo único que sabía era que Draco no había tenido elección para hacer lo que hizo.

La luz de luna se seguía filtrando por la copa de los árboles, sin embargo faltaba poco para amanecer. Los ojos hundidos de aquel chico, ahora inyectados en sangre, seguían empeorando su semblante demacrado, pero su corazón latía más rápido y más jubiloso que nunca. Tenía la impresión de haber vivido bajo las sombras, detrás de un cristal polarizado que no le permitía darse cuenta de la realidad, interfiriendo con su percepción del bien y el mal. Pero hoy ese cristal había desaparecido. Ahora podía percibir la verdadera luz que se encontraba detrás de aquel velo negro, el cual había cubierto su vida desde siempre. Ahora, después de haber podido elegir solo por primera vez en su vida, se sentía libre. ¿Qué más daba si no volvía a tenerla? Después de todo no creía poder sobrevivir a aquella paliza y, en el fondo, no quería. No imaginaba tener que vivir con la carga de haber hecho infeliz a la mujer que confió en él y le entregó su corazón. Simplemente no podría.

Cuando Hermione recuperó el control de su cuerpo, corrió hacia los brazos del chico. Había escuchado lo suficiente como para saber que, a final de cuentas, su amor había logrado tocar aquel corazón obscuro. Los tres verdugos se sorprendieron al verla en el suelo, cubriendo con su propio cuerpo a aquel casi irreconocible saco de piel mutilada. Si iban a morir, habrían de hacerlo juntos.

Luces verdes emanaron del fondo del bosque hacia los tres verdugos, lanzando sus cuerpos sin vida hacia los aires. Draco tomó la mano de su amada y apenas y pudo darle las gracias cuando una pelirroja la arrebató de su lado. Hermione pensó que le agradecía haberle salvado la vida, pero estaba muy lejos de entenderlo realmente. Él le agradecía el haber sido su luz en aquellas tinieblas que había sido su existencia. Le agradecía que ahora podía morir con la cara en alto por haber elegido, aunque fuese ya tarde, el lado correcto. Draco sonrió y lo último que escuchó antes de que la maldición asesina de Potter lo alcanzara fueron los gritos desgarradores de Hermione rogándole a su amigo que no lo asesinara.


End file.
